


Good Morning

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Steve and Peggy wake up together for the first time.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> My gift for thequeenbeegeek on Tumblr

Peggy felt herself slowly regaining consciousness and smiled fondly as she heard the slow, steady beat of the heart beneath her ear. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the daylight coming in through the white curtains of her room and took in the sweet smell of Steve as they laid in her bed, tiredness still in her bones but only as a dull ache and not as the pulsing pain it had been last night.

Steve was heaps of fun and the night flew by before Peggy knew it had even begun and it wasn’t until Steve took her back to her apartment that she felt tired, but when she did, it was as if she had been hit by a truck.

She hadn’t drink, but the details were fuzzy as if she had: She remembered Steve not wanting to come in, fearing people could talk and gossip and she remembered him blushing when she told him what she thought of that kind of people, using an expletive she had heard too often in the army but rarely had had the chance to use given the outrage it would’ve produced for her to use it.

But after that, she truly couldn’t remember much but noticing she was still in the dress from the night before, Peggy made an educated guess and felt embarrassed as the thought of her falling asleep on Steve and him carrying her to bed formed in her mind.

Steve’s breathing paused for a moment and his body went stiff for a second before relaxing again and Peggy knew he was awake.

“Good morning” Peggy greeted without looking at Steve, her voice felt like it had boomed across the room, even though it had been as slow and as sleepy as could be.

“Good morning indeed” Steve replied and they simply knew the other was smiling.

“Last night was great” Peggy said, trying to assure Steve she had fallen asleep out of tiredness without outright recognizing it.

“I had a lot of fun-” Steve groaned and chuckled lightly “You know, dancing with you should count as PT. God, you tired ME out”

“The serum’s wearing out?” Peggy asked, a bit surprised but surprised she had managed such a thing.

“No, well, I don’t think so” Steve spoke up groggily, his voice hoarse and sleepy but still sweet to Peggy’s ears. “If I start getting shorter, you’d notice right?”

Steve sounded for a minute and Peggy ran a hand over his chest, hoping it would appease him.

“Still thinking it’s all a dream?” Peggy asked as pinched Steve’s stomach playfully, a slight shiver running up and down her body as the steel like firmness of the muscle beneath her palm made her wince in pain, her brain convinced she had just poked a stone wall, but warmth she felt coming from him reminded Steve that he wasn’t one.

“What’s in store for today?” Steve asked, his voice serious and business-like but still rough from just waking up.

“Nothing-” Peggy said with a smile on her voice as she snuggled closer to Steve, considering to purr just to see what would Steve do “We’re all on time off: No missions, no nothing. Just rest”

“Peggy, I don’t think we should-” She’d tease him that his public persona was starting to rub off on him, but truth be told, the difference between the idolized Captain America and Steve was that Steve didn’t said something extremely patriotic and moral lifting as Captain America (though Steve did say things from time to time that were known to have made people join the fight)

“The war won’t be over sooner if you work yourself to death-” Peggy looked up at Steve, twisting her neck in an awkward angle to look at him properly as she scolded him “This line of work contains quite a bit of it. You need to keep yourself fresh and ready for the punches that only you can deliver, Rogers.”

“Yes, Ma’am” Steve said seriously but his grin betrayed the sentiment and she patted his chest sternly, a loud thud sounding that both of them knew had done nothing to him.

“I wanted to take it slow for once-” Peggy spoke not believing she was going to say what she was about to, but knowing Steve would do as she said. He desperately needed this downtime and if she was honest to herself, sleeping like this with him had made wonders for her sleeping habits. "Breakfast in bed and all that"

This had not been a dreadful night with the hearing of sirens in her ears and the earth shaking beneath her feet as bombs plummeted the ground that ended up with her waking up bathed in her own sweat, sticky sheets and hair sticking to her face while her breath came into her lungs in teaspoon-sized breaths and for that she was extremely grateful.

"You were gonna make me breakfast?" Steve asked incredulous and Peggy snorted at how that sounded. The man that could throw motorcycles like they were made of paper astonished about something that sounded so...simple.

"No-" Peggy answered, cooing a little and the 'No' becoming elongated "I was going to wake you up late and have YOU make me breakfast"

"Oh" Steve let out as if saying ‘Bit of course, how silly of me’ but Peggy quickly ran her hands up and down his chest to both sooth him and to sneak in a bit of the physical contact she craved whenever she had him within reach: She hated to admit it but ever since he came out of the Vita Ray treatment she had a difficulty keeping her hands to herself, a thing Steve had caught up on after remembering that the first thing she did after he was out was to touch him shirtless and sweaty as he was.

The teasing had been bothersome and she wouldn’t have tolerated it from anyone else but him…when it came to him, she was a bit more tolerant.

“As I said I was-” Peggy snuggled closer “But right now I’m going to stay here and so will you, Roger. Breakfast can figure itself out later”

“Yes, ma’am” Steve gleefuly answered and placed a hand on her hair, soothing her back to sleep by slowly running his fingers in her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this!


End file.
